mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png|Not a happy face but yet happy... Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png|Talk about suspense! Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png|One hard turn! 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png|Insert Matrix shot here Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png|jumping the mud hole Applejack close jump S2E14.PNG|This would cost someone a blue ribbon. Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The hat changes wearers. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|YAY! I get to wear the hat. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|It looks good on her. Rope Appears Under Finishline S2E14.png|Rope appears under the finish line Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj talking to applebloom SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png|Aw, shucks! Meeting Derpy Hooves Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png what is that.png rainbow dash's poor tail.png|Who singed her tail? RainbowDashThunderboltS2E14.PNG|Huh? Now, careful Derpy! Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|Wait...Derpy?! Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|'IT'S DERPY!!!' DerpyJumpingS2E14.PNG|Bouncy blondie. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow talks to Derpy Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|'And she speaks!' derpy hooves and lightning.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|A shocking revelation! oopises derpy.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|I just don't know what went wrong Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png|Yeah, it's a mystery Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|D-Derpy t-talked :D Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|Nice job, Rainbow Dash! Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, you're NOT Superman... Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Told you... Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|You OK, Rainbow Dash? Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy Looking down.png|She looks so cute from this angle! RD and derpy.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png very annoyed RD.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there and do nothing! Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Even sitting doesn't seem to work too well for Derpy... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay Applejack! Woohoo! Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! (notice Lyra Heartstrings and BonBon together!) Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Mayor and Aj.JPG Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack big smile S2E14.png Train Station S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png Animation error S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Pinkie... at least take off the wrappers first... Twilight your best S2E14.png|"Do your best, Applejack!" Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is BonBon here during this?) Surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow chooses a more...reliable assistant. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|well that is the point... Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute...as always. Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|One of Pinkie's lip-limbering faces. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png|She's getting in the zone. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Pinkie needs more fiber in her diet. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' mail pony.JPG|Wow! How did you know it was my birthday? Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappoint... Twilight mail S02E14.png|Thanks... scram! S02E14.png|Now SCRAM!! Mailpony rejected S2E14.png|Poor mailpony, getting the door slammed on him... Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png|Leave it to Pinkie to know cake makes all better. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png|Bad news for the Apple family. Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|"What do you mean Applejack is not coming back!?" Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png|Rarity and Apple Bumpkin shocked... Family shocked S02E14.png|(from the right) Peachy Sweet, Apple Cobbler, and Apple Fritter's shocked too... desperate Apple Bloom.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she...?" Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png|Of all the things that could happen, this is The! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png|There's people... Rarity not return S2E14-W14.png|''...Watching us?!'' Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Looks like Rainbow is believing Fluttershy for a change. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|"Well! What are we waiting for!" Apple family1 S02E14.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|Twilight and the gang set off. Big McIntosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Searching for Applejack Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The Equestria Rodeo competiton stadium in Canterlot; the tower in the background bears a strong resemblance to Twilight's library from the first episode. Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png|''Have you seen this mare?'' Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png|AJ in her signature pose—perfect for a search. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Following Clown.PNG|Pinkie, (seemingly) clowning around as usual. MLP-S2E14-Clown Nope.PNG|Maybe the Rodeo Clown knows MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Ball Deflation.PNG|Deflated. Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Golden Harvest also likes to clean aisles on vacations. Cherry Berry too. MLP-S2E14-Dash Barrel Colt.PNG|Caramel hasn't seen her either. MLP-S2E14-Fluttershy Rejected.PNG|This pony just earned the ire of 99% of the audience. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Corral Cleanup.PNG|Even the Doctor's busy cleaning up the corral. Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Disapponytment. MLP-S2E14-Recognition.PNG|Oh...! Happy cowpony S02E14.png|She has seen this cowpony before. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png|Delighted friends! MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG|She went thataway! MLP-S2E14-Buttes.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|She went WHERE!? Dodge Junction Rainbow Dash LoL face 4 S2E14.png|Now what can Rainbow Dash be lying about? MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Shoulda Gone Before We Left.PNG|Don't worry, Pinkie, we've all been there. Twilight LoL face 7 S2E14.png|Now what can Twilight be thinking, that will make her even want to lie? Twilight we're here S2E14.png|Hey we're here! MLP-S2E14-Dodge Junction Station.PNG|Next stop: Dodge Junction. MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG MLP-S2E14-Oh Pickles.PNG|Priorities! Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|Talk about mane flow. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Potty Dance.PNG|Even ponies do the potty dance. MLP-S2E14-Applejack Outhouse.PNG|''Some'' ponies... MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Blur 2.PNG|I can't wait another second! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Delayed Reaction.PNG|...Wait a second! Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png|I found her! I found her! I found her! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Dodge junction.png MLP-S2E14-AJ Spotted.PNG|'!' Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thank heavens." Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|"We're so glad you're safe!" MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Proud.PNG|I found her! I found her! I— MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Oh Yeah.PNG|—* MLP-S2E14-Pinkie BRBlur.PNG|Berightback''ZOOM'' Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png|"Why didn't you..." Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png|"Back to Ponyville!" Rarity yes y here S2E14-W14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|Pinkie now asking random questions. Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|"And you are?" Rarity she said boss S2E14-W14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack and Jubilee S2EP14.jpg|Why it's simply smashing darling! Applejack and Jubilee2 S2EP14.jpg AJ Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Everypony has mixed reactions. Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|"What if at the end of the episode, people forget me and start talkin' about Derpy?!" Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png|Oh yeah right! Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Each of the Main Six, besides Applejack, have different thoughts on her leaving. Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png|"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack. Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png|Oh great she used the didn't need to find me card. Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png|"We got to get her..." Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png|"To spill the beans." Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|"She had beans!!" RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png|I told her I was snacky! The cherry factory Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png|How in Equestria did he get away with that? 2x14 ApplejacksNewJob.png|A new job. 2x14 NewHelpers.png|Ah, the extra help's arrived! 2x14 ShockedAJ.png|They're the new help!? 2x14 CherrySorters.png|We're the cherry sorters! 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Lining up to work. Cherries Jubilee.png 2x14 FirstDayOfWork.png|Have fun on your first day! Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|"Have fun!" Rarity well uhh S2E14-W14.png|"Well, uh..." Rarity you made S2E14-W14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14-W14.png|"...working on a cherry orchard sound so...delightful." Rarity so delightful S2E14-W14.png|Happy face. Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Suspicious Applejack is suspicious. Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png|"Why you quit talking and get walking!" Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14-W14.png|Sorting cherries. Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png|Taking a quick check on Applejack. Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|Twilight so much for helping. Twilight so AJ...S2E14-W14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight not talking S2E14-W14.png Twilight sly face S2E14-W14.png|Sly face. Twilight approach S02E14.png|Twilight's sexy approach to Applejack. Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14-W14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute, yeah that's right, super cute. Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Not amused with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash what about S2E14-W14.png|Smiling. RainbowDash disappoint S02E14.png|Oh boo... Main 4 S2E14.png Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. sorting cherries.jpg|Pinkie, you be Lucy. Fluttershy can be Ethel. Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png RD with weird hat.PNG|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|"Was it because I made it rain!" Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Pinkie worried S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png|Putting cherries on Fluttershy's hat might help-- Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png|--but she doesn't seem to like it (no surprise). Rarity notice LoL face S2E14.png|Rarity is noticing that Twilight wants to lie. Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png|Awkward smile Rarity. Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity because S2E14.png|"Was it because?" Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png|Applejack in Maximum Speed!! Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|STOP! Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|Oh, this isn't good. Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png|*Gasp!* Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|Definitely the 'big guns'. Using the 'big guns' By the cherry farm's orchards.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Applejack startled by Pinkie Pie. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to talk about Ponyville." Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|"I promise!" Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie helps out, too! Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously that's how Pinkie is getting cherries. Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|Ugh...why? Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie oh sorry S2E14.png|"Oh sorry." Pinkie Pie was a question S2E14.png|"That was a question." Applejack still S2E14.png|Still...! Applejack never had S2E14.png|"I never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|"Well no wonder!" Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie cornering Applejack with complete randomness. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Applejack is losing it. Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|Applejack is not freaking out at Pinkie's sudden long neck. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png|Hopping about. Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png|"One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'!" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel! Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! (Pinkie seems to say 'pickle' quite a bit in this episode) Applejack say it S2E14.png|"Say it!" Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png|"Make it stop!" 2x14 PinkieGun.png|Talk! I've got an annoyance gun and I'm not afraid to use it! Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|"Spill the beans!" 2x14 TightLipped.png|I ain't sayin' nothin'! Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|That sinister smile. Pinkie used as weapon.png|Annoyance gun fire! (endless jabbering) Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Applejack seems to be freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|(more endless jabbering) 2x14 PleaseStopTalking.png|All right all right! Just stop! Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png|"All right, all right!" Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|"Tomorrow huh." Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|"I don't know?" Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Applejack might as well S2E14.png|Applejack making a cute face. Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png|"At breakfast." Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png|''Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye...'' Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Everypony is happy. Cherry Hill Ranch at sunrise S2E14.png|"She'll do a bunk"? Sure, and a sentient human will replace Derpy with a normal-eyed changeling. Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png|Rainbow has her doubts. Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Pinkie has faith in Applejack. Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Knocking. Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png|"Good morning!" Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Somehow Rainbow Dash expected this. Applejack's empty bedroom at the cherry farm S2E14.png|You're kidding. You're kidding, right? Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|One cupcake directly into her eye! Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|That's the look that says 'Somepony's gonna die now!' Pinkie Pie Furious 3 S2E14.png|run for you lives she is gonna blow it! Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise! Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng! The chase and the truth Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png|AJ trying to flee Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|"Ironside" from Kill Bill plays Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|"You Pinkie Promised!" (demonic voice) Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Applejack looking back. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png|LOOK OUT BUNNY Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png|Bunny roadblock. Fluttershy spots bunny S2E14.png|Fluttershy spots a cute little bunny. Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png|The bunny is OK. Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with her cute confidence. 2x14 DesertRun.png|Catching up Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! 2x14 PullOver.png|"Pull over!" 2x14 KnockItOff.png|I said pull over! 2x14 CoachSlam.png|Wham! Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack doubles her pay. 2x14 PayTriple.png Iron Horses like offer S2E14.png|They seem to like the offer. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face on Applejack. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|Oh not good. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png Iron Horses we are S2E14.png|Aw c'mon we are going fast. 2x14 NotGettingAway.png|Won't get away that easy 2x14 GetCloser.png|Like a good old-fashioned car chase 2x14 PinkieCoachJump.png|Pinkie Pie the action pony! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie Promise! Apologize!" Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png|Applejack's pouty face makes a return. Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png|So that's how reins work on hooves. Pinkie Pie no words S2E14.png|Pinkie is speechless. Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|"I'll just get a real apology later." Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png|"Rarity, catch me!" Rarity what S2E14.png|"What? Pinkie-" Pinkie Pie screaming without opening her mouth.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie looks unusually happy there Twilight I'll be S2E14.png|Well I'll be. Twilight go back! S2E14.png|"Rainbow go back!!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|"No time! They knew what they were getting into!" Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png|I blame you for this... Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Speeding train approaching S2E14.png|Watch out for that train! Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|Uh oh! Confident Applejack S2E14.png|Run a speeding train? Aw yeah. Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png|Come on, we can make it... Speeding train S2E14.png|Have you spit yer bit, Applejack!? Engineer ponies plead for mercy S2E14.png|Is she... Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Serious. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy see the incoming risk. Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|They made it! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Wait, so that one pony was never attached to the cart? Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway for Applejack. Lady you're trouble engineer ponies S2E14.png|''"Lady, you're trouble!"'' And so they left without being paid. Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png|Oops, forgot that the two pegasus ponies pulling the cart can fly. Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png|Twilight and Fluttershy surprised at Rainbow's quick departure. 2x14 RainbowTackle.png|Rainbow Tackle! Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Maybe she regrets catching Applejack? 2x14 Applejack'sSecretShame.png|My secret shame... Twilight I am S2E14.png|"I am!" Twilight won amazing S2E14.png|"You won an amazing amount of ribbons!" Says the always adorable Twilight. Twilight get what S2E14.png|"I don't get it?" Aj sad around ribbons.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. Glum Applejack S02E14.png|That's a very... human-like face there. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash hears the truth. Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|"But the telegram said..." Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|"You were going to send money." Applejack LoL face 2 S2E14.png|At least Applejack isn't lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png|The cuteness of Twilight's super wide eyes. Twilight saying name S2E14.png|"Applejack." Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png|Fluttershy has that wonder face. Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!" Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png|*Wink* Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Now Applejack is trying to kill us with the cuteness. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not upset?" Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|We all happen to have our eyes closed at the same time. Applejack the mayor S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack LoL face 3 S2E14.png|We all know Applejack can't lie. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png RD cries.jpg|Rainbow are you crying? Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png|"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png|"Now you got me acting all sappy!" Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the'' I love you guys'' face. Returning home Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Applejack is coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Applejack waving at everypony. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Welcome back! Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|woah ther lover boy Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|I think you forgot something, girls... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Rarity puffed S02E14.png|up down up down u.....p do......wn STOP IT PINKY Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14-W14.png|When I get back... Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|...you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Category:Season 2 episode galleries